Unexpected
by G.AND R.Forever
Summary: One night changes EVERYTHING!
1. A night to remember

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any x-men and anything else i don't own has a little tm next to it

Oh just so you know Rogue knows how to control her powers so she can touch people in my story, So yeah ENJOY! And review please!

* * *

Remy walked into the room. It was green and the trimming was yellow, it reminded him of a Spritetm. The bed had white sheets with a crooked X in the middle.

"Did you do that?" Remy pointed to the bed and looked at Rogue. Rogue shrugged.

"Just my own personal touch, do you like it?"

"Of course I like it, I like anything you do."

"You know Bobby doesn't like when you say things like that."

"Well Bobby isn't here,now is he?"

"Remy, come on. You know I'm in love with Bobby"

"Yeah I know," Remy took a a seat on the bed, "but I can't see why." Rogue pushed Remy and he took her down with him. Their lips were only a half inch apart. Rogue did what she always wanted to do, she kissed Remy. Remy forgot everything, his mind a total blank. All he knew was only him and Rogue existed and that's all that mattered. Rogue broke the kiss.

"I can't do this Remy. It's not right." Rogue rolled over to the other side. Remy rolled on top of her.

"Yes you can"

"NO. What about Bobby?"

"Bobby isn't here, now is he?" Remy kissed Rogue hard on the lips. He moved down to her neck and bit it. Rogue moaned, a moan that made it seem as if she had reached her peak.

"Remy." Rogue gasped. Remy lifted Rogue's shirt above her head and kissed her stomach, unbuttoned her pants and kissed her on th lips again.

"Do you want to do this?" Remy asked a smiling Rogue. Rogue pulled Remy towards her and kissed him while unbuttoning his pants. Remy took that as a yes, he got up, took off his pants to reveal black silky boxers with flaming cards. He then took off Rogue's pants to reveal Hello Kittytm boy shorts. Remy slipped his boxers off, Rogue got up off the bed and pressed her body against Remy's.

"You're teasing me," Rogue kissed Remy's neck then pushed him on the bed, "I don't like being teased." Rogue took off her boy shorts and got on top of Remy. Remy slide his hard member into Rogue. Rogue moaned, it was loud but sweet to Remy's ears. Remy put his hands on Rogue's hips, his hands followed the up and down motion of Rogue's body. Rogue ran her hands across Remy's chest and hard stomach. Then she dug her nails into his chest. Remy knew she was about to "explode", he was too. Remy rolled Rogue on to her back and finished the job. He rolled on to his back, exhausted. Rogue laid on Remy's bare chest just as the door opened.

"ROGUE!" Rogue sprang up.

"BOBBY!"

"I thought you loved ME!" Remy snickered, Rogue backhanded his bare chest.

"Bobby, I'm sorry. It just..."

"No, I don't want to hear it. WE'RE OVER!"

"BOBBY! Wait." Rogue jumped out of the bed and was almost out the door when Remy snickered again and Rogue realized she was naked. She snatched the covers off the bed and ran down the hall way.

**_A MONTH LATER_**

Remy walked outside to find Rogue sitting on a brick wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey sugar"

"Remy, I need to...tell you somethi.."

"Can't it wait? I want to enjoy the moment."

"Remy, plea..." Remy cut off her words with a hard kiss. Rogue pushed Remy away

"Remy. I'm ... I'm ...PREGNANT!"

* * *

Okay so sorry about the sex scene, I'm not really good at doing sex scenes actually this was my first.

I also apologize for the ending, I know I'm a twisted, sick person but what are you gonna do about it. I ended the story like this for a reason, If you want the story to go on the please give me ideas.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-men However if i did Remy would so be in my bed right now

Okay so here it is, 2nd chapter. Be prepared to read French at the end. This is two weeks after Remy leaves. Oh you people need to review I got 5! 5 reviews out of like 300 people! I don't care if it's a bad review just say it, You can even do it anonymously just do it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bobby stopped in front of Rogue's door. He hasn't talked to Rogue since he caught her and Remy together. Bobby could tell something was wrong with her lately and he hasn't seen Remy in two weeks. He knocked on the door,

"Who is it?" Rogue said between sobs

"It's Bobby, can I come in?" he heard her unlock the door, then she opened it. Her face was pale and tear stained, her green eye were red, Bobby pulled her in for a hug.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" Rogue sniffed into his shoulder

"Remy walked out on me" Rogue started to cry so hard she was shaking.

"Rogue, it'll be okay, that thief always runs away. You obviously mean nothing to him." Rogue pushed Bobby away.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, BOBBY! You don't even know him"

"Rogue. I'm..I'm sorry, I didn't ...," a white box in the trash can caught Bobbies eye, "Rogue, why is there a box that has 'Pregnancy Test' written on it in your trash can?" Rogue busted into more tears. She took a seat on the bed, Bobby sat next to her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Um, Hey Bobby, hi Rogue, Bobby you ready to go?" Kitty appeared in the doorway

"Yeah Kitty, I'm ready." Bobby got up from the bed. He stopped at the door, "I'll talk to you later, Rogue... hang in there kid." Bobby shut the door as he walked out

Rogue looked at the closed door. She was alone, Remy was gone and she knew Bobby wasn't going to come crawling back now that he knew. She didn't want Bobby back thought, she wanted Remy. She needed Remy, she can't do this alone. She need to get out.

**_LATER THAT DAY_**

The sun grew hotter on Rogues skin as she walked to a big shady tree. Normally she'd go sit on the brick wall but it brought back memories of Remy. Just as Rogue sat down she saw Logan and Ororo walking her way.

"Hey kiddo. Guess what!" Rogue looked up into Logan's blue eyes

"What?" Ororo smiled, it was obliviously good news

"We're getting married!" Ororo said happily.

"Wow!" '_about time' _Rogue thought to herself. Logan and Ororo have been dating for at least two years. It really wasn't a surprise to Rogue and plus Logan told her about it two months ago, before she was pregnant.

"Rogue," Ororo took Rogue's hands and lifted her to her feet, "I want you to be my maid of honor." Rogue smiled

"I'd love to. So when is it?"

"Well i was thinking valentines day or maybe in march but well see." _'Shit, i was hoping it wouldn't be an till after i had the kid. Well i should probably tell them now.'_

"Logan, Ororo, You two are like my brother and sister and i want to tell you something... I want you two to be the god parents of my baby" Logan and Ororo stood shocked as Rogue patted her stomach _'Guess i took the spotlight_' Ororo took Rogue's hands into hers again

"When did this happen and with whom?"

"It happened about a month and a half ago," Rogue sighed. She couldn't tell them it was Remy's. Logan hated Remy, he never liked it when Rogue was with Remy. He always thought something bad was going to happen, "It's... Remy's."

_**French Quarters,New Orleans, Louisiana**_

"Bonjour, y a-t-il Sean?" (hello, is Sean there?)

"Oui, un moment svp." (yes, one moment please)

"Bonjour, c'est Sean." (hello, this is Sean)

"Hè Sean. C'est Remy, comment sont vous?" (hey Sean. It's Remy, how are you?)

"Je suis grand, et vous-même?" (I'm great, and yourself?)

"J'ai obtenu mon ami enceinte." (I got my friend pregnant)

* * *

So what do we think? Please all i ask is that you review you can just type good or bad just something please. 


	3. A weird moment

OKay I know it took awhile but there is a lot of stuff going on. I have two more weeks of school so I have to get ready for my exams. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, probabaly in January. Um okay so yeah I don't think this is a real good chapter but i just went with it, the next one will be better then this. THANK YOU to everybody that reviewed, I love you.

* * *

Logan's claws came out

"WHAT?! Where is that little AS..." Ororo put a hand on Logan's arm

"Logan calm down. Now Rogue, honey where is Remy?"

"He's... he... I... don't know. He just sorta left."

"WHAT?!" again Logan's claws were out "I told you..."

"LOGAN STOP! Rogue, now stay calm everything will be okay," by this time rogue's green eyes were again red. "Hon have you seen a doctor?"

"No not yet." Rogue sniffled "I have an appointment tomorrow."

"Good I'll go with you."

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Rogue sat quietly in the doctor's office fidgeting and tapping her foot on the floor. Ororo put a hand on

Rogue's leg to stop it

"It will be okay." Ororo said from behind a magazine. Rogue sighed

"We've been here for an hour. I wanna go home."

"Anne-Marie, the doctor will see you now. This way please." Rogue stood up, looked at Ororo and walked towards the nurse. "You okay sweetie? You look a bit pale" the nurse put a hand on Rogue's shoulder, Rogue jumped a little.

"Yeah I'm fine just..."

"Scared," the nurse finished for her. Rogue nodded her head. "It's going to be okay, you'll be fine. Now step in here and get into the robe. The doctor will be with you shortly." Rogue waited for the door to close then started to take off her clothes. She got down to her panties and walked up to the mirror to look at herself. Rogue sighed.

"In nine months I'll be popping out a human being and on top of that I'll be fat." There was a knock on the door, "Hold on," She quickly took off her panties and put on the robe on. "Okay you may come in."

"Hello Anne-Marie, I'm Dr. Bradshaw. How are you feeling today?"

"Um I'm...okay."

"Well that's good. Okay I'm gonna have you take a seat on the table and put your feet on these things" Rogue looked at the stirnups with a shocked look. She sat down and put her feet on the stirnups. "Okay now lay down. I'm just going to have a look up there and make sure everything is okay."

_**IN THE WAITING ROOM**_

Ororo sat the magazine she was reading down. She let out a sigh '_I should have gone back there with her. This is taking to long. I think I'll just close my eyes for a moment' _

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

"Ororo, Ororo wake up."

"Huh, what. Oh hey Rogue, all done."

"Yeah, all done. I have to come back in two months unless they find something wrong with me."

"Well I'm sure you'll be okay. How about we go back to my place and I'll make you some spaghetti?"

"Okay that sounds great."

_**FRENCH QUARTERS, NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANNA **_

"Thanks for meeting me here Sean. How's your wife and little Frank?"

"Amy is fine, she's in France right now so Frank and I are alone."

"So I guess you eat fast food a lot." Sean chuckled

"You can't cook either Remy, how exactly are you living?" Remy looked down at the table. If he didn't go out to eat he would usually go to Rogue's room and she would make something. Then Bobby came along "What's her name?"

"What?" Remy looked up a Sean confused

"Remy, I know that look. You're thinking about a girl. So... what's her name?" Remy sighed

"Rogue"

"Aw Remy and Rogue, that is so cute"

"Shut-up Sean," Remy sighed again, "She's never going to want to see me. She probably hates me."

"You should go back to her."

"I can't, I'm not ready to be a father."

"I think I can help you."

"How?"

"Well since Amy is gone I've had to leave work early which is really going to hurt my paycheck. So maybe you could watch Frankie and learn a little something from him. He is a very smart four year old."

"Sure, why not."

"Good, now let's order"

_**BACK AT THE MANSION **_

In front of Rogue sat a plate of spaghetti. She was hungry but she was to worried to eat.

"Ororo, I don't think I can do this, I can't do it alone." Ororo looked up at Rogue, she could see tears in the girl's green eyes. Ororo placed her hand on Rogue's.

"Rogue, honey don't worry, you won't be alone. You'll have me and Logan."

"You have a wedding to plan, you don't need to be worrying about me" Ororo got up from her chair and went to Rogue's right side and dropped to her knees. She took Rogue's hands into her own and said.

"You and your baby mean way more to me then one day. Logan and i both agreed that we would wait a hundred years to get married just to make sure you're okay." Rogue started to cry. She never knew Logan and Ororo felt so greatly about her but she still wanted Remy. Rogue gave Ororo a small kiss on the head, pushed her chair back and walked out.

☺_**THE NEXT DAY☺**_

_**SEAN'S HOUSE, NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANNA**_

"Okay now Frankie I'm going to work. You have to listen to uncle Remy. Okay?"

"Okay, bye-bye daddy."

"Bye frank. Remy...Remy," Remy's head laid by his bowl of cereal, he wasn't use to get up so early, "Remy WAKE-UP!"

"Huh.. what? Oh um yeah bye." Sean laughed

"Frank, take care of uncle Remy. Bye Remy."

"Uncle Remy, uncle Remy."

"What?"

"Your elbow is in your cereal!" Frank giggled, Remy shot up which caused Frank to giggle even more.

"You think this is funny?" Remy asked. Frank smiled and then ran off. "Come back here you little brat" Remy called out as he ran out of the kitchen to catch Frank.

* * *

Okay so what do you think? I didn't put any french in here because I don't really know french, i know my colors and numbers but i can't really form sentences so I will not be putting anymore french in my story. If anybody would like to edit my chapters for me before I post them that would be super, I aim to please and I don't feel like I'm pleasing people so just tell me if you want to help me 


	4. Time to move on

**This chapter is a bit short but I figured I 'd put another chapter up before I left for Colorado. I'm going to try ot make the next chapter a lot longer. The story may be about 6 or 7 chapters long but we'll see how things go**

**_This chapter was written in memory of Pete Harvey. He died on December 9th 2006. He was a loving husband and father. He will always be remembered._**

_**

* * *

**__**November 15th **_

Rogue stood in the middle of her room. For some reason it looked empty. Everything was still there but it felt like something was missing or someone. Rogue also had a strange feeling that today was important. She walked up to her calender, on the calender in a red marker were the words 'Remy's B-day'. That's why she felt so empty. Every year on Remy's birthday Rogue and Remy went to an arcade then a bar to get a drink or ten. Then, well the night Rogue got pregnant was not the first time. Last November they didn't do anything because Rogue had just started going out with Bobby, she promised he a better birthday this year without the last part but she had no idea where he was or what he was doing right this moment.

"Happy Birthday Remy."

"What did you say Rogue?" Bobby had just walked into Rogues room with two cups of coffee.

"Oh nothing Bobby. I was just talking to my self."

"Weirdo. So how was your doctors appointment yesterday?" Bobby asked as he handed a cup of coffee to Rogue.

"It was fine, a lot less touching then the first one."

"Yeah I'm sure. So... the baby is okay?"

"Yea the baby is fine. Bobby... why are you here?" Rogue looked at Bobby a bit confused. She doesn't really see Bobby that much since he caught her and Remy together.

"Oh well... I just wanted to make sure you and the baby were okay,... Rogue?"

"Yea?" Bobby looked Rogue dead into her eyes.

"Rogue, I'm in love with you.

_**Sean's House, New Orleans, Louisiana **_

There was a knock on the guest room door. Remy mumbled incoherently as the door opened.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday uncle Remmmyyy, Happpyyy birtthdayy to yooouuu." Sean and Frank were singing as they brought in a tray of food. Remy mumbled again. Frank jumped up on the bed and then Remy's stomach. Remy let out a gasp.

"Frankie get off uncle Remy."

"Uncle Remy, uncle Remy." Frankie started as he jumped off of Remy, "I made you breakfast."

"Well that's nice of ya but can I go back ta sleep?" Remy rolled over, Sean laughed

"Come on Frankie let's leave uncle Remy alone." Sean sat the tray down on the night stand and picked up Frankie, "I'm leaving in an hour Remy." Sean walked out of the room. Remy rolled on to his back. '_This is going to be the second worst birthday ever'_ Remy thought. He let out a sigh,he wanted Rogue. He loved it here because all he ever did was watch T.V or go to a park. It was cool to spend the whole day with a four year old but there was always one thing on his mind ... Rogue. He wanted to know she was alright. As soon as Amy got back he was going to leave. Remy looked at the tray Sean and Frank brought him. There were waffles, bacon, toast and orange juice. Remy sat up, he brought the tray to his lap '_Don't want to waste good food_'. Remy finished up his birthday breakfast and got out of bed and put on a pair of black jogging pants. He walked into the kitchen to find Sean and Frank eating their breakfast.

"Nice of you to join us. I guess I'll be leaving now. I'll be home early so we can go out to dinner and celebrate."

"Okay. Hey let's go to a bar."

"Um Remy I don't have a babysitter. Okay I'm gone. Bye Frankie. Bye Remy."

"Bye Sean... So Frank what do you want to do today?" Remy looked over at the four year old

"Um let's go...to... CHUCK E. CHEESE!"

"Why would we want to go see a rat that talks?"

"Betuse I want to play games and eat pitza."

"Eh sounds good ta me. To the rat place."

"YAY!"

☺☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺

_**December 10th **_

Rogue rolled over and looked at the clock.

"SHIT!" It was one o'clock in the afternoon. She was suppose to be at a dress fitting at noon but she slept right through her alarm, "Ororo is going to kill me." Rogue got up and quickly walked to her closet. She grabbed a green shirt and a pair of maternity jeans. As she made her way to the bathroom there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Rogue called.

"C'est Remy et Frank." She knew that voice and there was only one person in the world that spoke French to her, '_It's Remy! But who's Frank?'_ Rogue ran to the door and when she opened it she found two very sad faced males. Rogue looked at the younger one in shock, _'Is this why Remy ran away when i told him? Why didn't he tell me he had a kid?' _Rogue just stared at the little boy.

"Can we come in?" Rogue looked at Remy. He sounded so sad ,he looked sad.

"Oh yea sure c-come in." Remy took Frank's hand and lead him to the bed and sat him down. He looked back at Rogue, his eyes dancing about her stomach. Rogue closed the door. "Remy..what are ya doing here and who is he?" Remy looked down at his feet. He didn't want to say it in front of Frank, he's already heard enough of it.

"Can we talk outside please?"

"Sure" They walked out into the hallway. Remy just stood there. "Remy tell me what's goin' on."

Remy let out a sigh

"My friend Sean was in a car accident ...he...didn't make it." Remy looked at his feet again

"So.. that's where you were?" Remy nodded, "So is this kid yours?"

"No he's Sean's. His mother is in France and can't get back till February. They said we couldn't stay in the house unless Amy is there so I thought I'd come check on you." Rogue sighed. She needed to tell Remy something but she didn't know how he'd take it.

"Remy...listen I know we were dating before you decided to run out but i took that as "we're over" so I um.." Just as Rogue was about to finish Bobby appeared by her side.

"Hey honey." Bobby said, putting his arm around Rogue and giving her a kiss. He looked at Remy and smiled.

* * *

So umm yeah. Cliffhanger I know but it keeps you coming back. I need a bit more ideas for the next chapter. Review please and thank you faithful readers 


	5. Old Flames

5th chapter. Sorry it took awhile, it wasn't suppose to be this long but i just couldn't put the pen down.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please keep doing it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Remy. Long time no see. How's it hangin'?" Remy glared at Bobby. Remy never liked Bobby and this made him an ever bigger jerk.

"Bobby could you give us a few minutes alone?" Bobby looked from Rogue to Remy.

"Sure hon." He gave Rogue another kiss, "I'll see you later." Remy watched Bobby walk down the hall. He looked back at Rogue, she looked like she was about to cry

"I understand, I'm out of here." Remy opened the door. "Frank come on lets go."

"Remy...wait." Rogue grabbed his arm.

"What more his there to say Rogue?" Remy stared deep into Rogue's eyes making her let go of his arm, "You moved on. I guess I have to move on too." Tears formed in Rogue's eyes as Remy and Frank walked away. Rogue slumped against the wall and sat down. Ororo ran up to Rogue, Rogue was shaking.

"I lost him again, Ororo." Rogue covered her face.

"Rogue, hon, give him some time. You may need some time to yourself to think about all this." Rogue looked up at Ororo. Ororo was right. Going out with Bobby wasn't really what she wanted. Remy obviously still loved her or he wouldn't have walked away like that.

Remy knocked on Lila's door

"Remy! Wow, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh well I was visiting a friend for a while."

"Ah, I see. Who the little guy?"

"His name is Frank, He's one of my friend's"

"Remy...I heard about you and Rogue." Remy looked away

"From who?"

Who do you think?" Remy knew Jubilee told her, those two were practically inseparable. Remy looked up into Lila's blue eyes, there was a trace of sadness. He knew it was because of him. Remy and Lila went out for a while then Remy went back to Rogue. He thought he was in love with Lila, well maybe he was. Right now his emotions were everywhere, seeing Lila again sorta sparked something in his head. "So you just gonna stand there or do you wanna come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure we'll come in...Listen Lila," Remy turned around as Lila closed the door behind her. "Do you think we'd be able to stay here?" Lila looked at Remy confused, "Or do you know anywhere we could stay? We just need a..." Lila started laughing

"Of course you can stay here. I was just surprised that's all. I thought you would have gone to Rogue of something."Remy walked Frank over to a room with a T.V. And a Playstation 2. The T.V. Was showing a paused screen of Soul Calibur 3. Kilk was in the mid jump about to plow his giant stick into some girl with half a sheet on, or something that looked like half of a sheet.

"Kilk kicking your ass again Cheney?" Remy snickered as Lila took a seat on the couch picking up the controller and un-pausing the game.

"Go screw your self LeBeau."

"'ey watch your language around the tike." Lila rolled her eyes '_Well at least he doesn't sound sad,'_ Lila thought to herself as the screen showed 'K.O.', she had lost to Kilk again.

_**December 11th**_

"Do we need to make the dress a little bigger?" the tailor asked looking from Rogue to Ororo

"Um well let's see, two more months till the wedding making her ...six months pregnant." Ororo answered as Rogue looked at herself in the full length mirror and saw a girl, a pregnant girl with a lilac brides maid dress on and red puffy eyes. She went to go wipe her eyes but the tailor yelled to stop moving. She had been at this place for over an hour and the tailor had yelled at her many times. Usually she came back with "you try being pregnant" but this time she didn't. She wanted to go back home and sleep and figure things out.

"Okay," the tailor said, "I do not know if I have made it wide enough for her but I will do any last minute alterations for her."

"Thank you so much," Ororo gave him a big smile, "Come on Rogue. I'll help you get dressed." Rogue stepped off the platform and followed Ororo to the dressing room. "So I was thinking Rogue, maybe we could go get a bite to eat in New Jersey or somewhere different."

"Um how about some other time? I'm not feeling to good, I just wanna lay down for awhile."

"Okay then I'll go ahead and say it now. You have absolutely nothing for your baby. You need to go shopping!" Rogue stared at her stunned. Ororo was right she needed everything. "So I would like to go shopping someday soon before I get all wrapped up in the wedding."

"Okay Ororo. How about tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day shopping."

"That's great. Come on let's get you home."

_**December 12th**_

"So Remy, how have you been? Are you still a thief?" Remy rolled his eyes. He was sitting across from Lila at a cafe in the city. They left Frank with Jubilee so they could have a chance to talk.

"Well I guess I've been good. Everything 'as been chaotic but I deal." Remy took a sip of his tea, "How you been doin'?

"Well I just got off of a tour a week ago and I have a concert next month. You should come."

"Oh well I'll think about going." The door chimes on the cafe door went off. Rogue and Ororo walked into the cafe. Remy put his face in his hands. Lila looked over her shoulder and saw them.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Remy removed his hands from his face

"I can't"

"You big chicken" Lila said laughing. Remy gave her a playful punch on the arm. At the same time Rogue took a seat and looked around the cafe. Her heart stopped at the sight of him.

"Ororo we have to go, I can't stay." With out any questions Ororo got up and walked out with Rogue.

* * *

So what did you think? The next chapter may take awhile, I may even have to break it down into two parts well go review NOW!!


End file.
